


lovely sadness

by goldenhjp



Series: A collection of one-shots! [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Draco is always disappearing for work, M/M, Sad, Sad Harry, alone harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:29:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22765507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goldenhjp/pseuds/goldenhjp
Summary: Harry is sad because Draco always leaves him because of work.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: A collection of one-shots! [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1329197
Kudos: 20





	lovely sadness

Green eyes filled with emotion glanced around the room, taking in the absent clothing, absent belongings, absent everything. Huge green eyes filled with tears as he heard a _thump_ and looked up at the blonde that just came through the door.  
  
"Harry," the blonde whispered.  
  
The green eyed male― Harry― immediately wiped away the stray tears from his face and sniffled a few times, looking away. "You're... You're leaving again, aren't you?" Harry said quietly, no emotion in his voice.  
  
"I..."  
  
"Draco..." Harry whispered brokenly.  
  
"I thought you wouldn't be home at this time." Was the blonde― Draco's― reply.  
  
Harry glared up at his sorry excuse of a boyfriend, "And you were going to leave me again like you did before, without even letting me know?"  
  
"Not bloody likely, Harry!" Draco shouted, "I was trying to leave without you here so it wouldn't be harder than it has to be for me."  
  
"So you'd rather leave without saying goodbye? Leave me?"  
  
"Harry, you know I don't want to leave you but I have a job. Me leaving you like this... it tears me up inside but I have to do it."  
  
A silence went throughout the room and Harry tugged his shirt down with fresh tears in his eyes, "I should be used to this." Harry said finally.  
  
Draco sighed and sat down on the edge of the bed that was in the corner of the room. "You know I love you right?"  
  
Harry looked up at Draco, _his_ Draco, "Of course I do, " Harry muttered.  
  
"Then you know I'll be back again in no time." Harry nodded, once again wiping the tears from his face. Draco moved closer to him, placing his thumb on Harry's bottom lip. Harry closed his eyes slowly, his breath coming out ragged, "I _love_ you."  
  
Draco grabbed Harry’s chin then and pulled him into a heated kiss, tongues fighting for dominance but Draco always came out the winner. Draco stopped the kiss, licking Harry's lips.  
  
"No, I love _you_... and I'll see you soon." Was Harry's last words to Draco as he left the room and the house altogether. Last words until they met again.


End file.
